


morning will come again

by 11orbs



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, idek if i did a good job of establishing their relationship but U Kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11orbs/pseuds/11orbs
Summary: Tim loves Brian as much as Brian loves the rain, but he knows that Brian loves him most of all.





	morning will come again

 In the face of everything and everyone else, there is so much more that Tim knows about Brian than what he doesn't. Characteristics, small tidbits and facts, minor details nobody else would catch if they weren't Tim - and big life changing things too that make up the half or the whole of who Brian exactly is.

For instance (and this is just an example - not all of the extent of what Tim knows - because he knows a lot, and wants to make that very clear --), Tim knows that Brian prefers sunsets over sunrises. He also knows that Brian has this one mole on his hip that kind of looks like a face smiling at whoever is looking at it, and that up until the age of ten Brian had a massive fear of the kool-aid man.

(Tim still teases Brian about the kool-aid man fear.)

He also knows that Brian used to own a dog. Her name was Maya and neither of them had exactly knew what breed she was because she was a rescued dog, but she was sweeter than any human on earth and loved everyone just as much as (and Tim wouldn't doubt that maybe she loved them even more than) they loved her.

Or that Tim also knows that Brian loves the rain down to every and each last drop. That on days where it was just the right amount of it falling down for it to not be pouring but not be too light either, Brian likes to run outside and just stand there - not doing anything in particular but allowing the rain to fall down and hit the ground and to even hit him.

That he even likes to tilt his head up so that the rain can get a better access and chance of hitting Brian's face, to feel the droplets sliding off of him and wetting his clothing.

Maybe it's stupid, but Tim can't help but worry himself over that - constantly reminding Brian to  _at least_ bring a raincoat or an umbrella or  _something,_ though in spite of everything Tim tells him (what if you get sick?) Brian seems to ignore him anyway. Something along the lines of umbrellas and rain jackets ruining the experience, shaking his head at each of Tim's warnings and concerns as if he were crazy.

(Every single time, Brian goes sick just as Tim would expect him to. Every single time, Tim warns him but Brian never listens. Every single time, Tim has to be the one to come over to Brian's house to take care of him when he gets sick.

Still, Tim thinks while he sits near Brian and has to listen to him complain about how awful his cold is or how annoying running noses are he wouldn't have it any other way.)

Every single scenario ends up the same, though this time (and only this time, Tim swears he'll never do it again because it's stupid and neither of them have jackets or anything else on that would normally protect them from the rain) instead of Tim staying inside and yelling at Brian to come back in it's Brian whose dragging Tim outside into the rain and laughing at him the whole time, urging.

"Come on," Brian laughs, taking Tim's hands in his and pulling him outside. "You act like you're going to melt if you come outside. It's not that bad, Tim. Seriously."

Tim tightens his lips, huffing.

"Of course it's not that bad but just -- Brian. You'll get sick.  _We'll_ get sick, and then whose going to take care of you?" Tim points out. The feeling of Brian holding his hands is pleasant - warm, and some other sweet mixture and feeling Tim can't quite put his finger on. Already a few steps outside as Brian drags him, he feels droplets slowly starting to hit him.

Brian's hair is already wet from previously standing outside before coming to bring Tim with him, too - Tim thinks that even for everything else Brian is there's something endearing about how ugly his laughter is in that sort of genuine type of happiness way.

"Then we'll be sick together." Brian says, pulling Tim along further outside - past the house and now fully outdoors. Tim made a face, sighing.

"Seriously - it's fun now but you're going to complain and get all fussy and --" Tim's sentence had been interrupted by Brian kicking a nearby puddle and splashing the water onto him. Tim jumped, startled at the suddness of Brian's action but otherwise had remained fairly unbothered - looking at Brian with an unamused expression.

Brian grinned in response, releasing Tim's hands and gesturing for Tim to follow him. The absence of Brian holding his hands made Tim hesitate, although he decided to (reluctantly) follow Brian anyway.

(...If only he could hold Brian's hands a little while longer, even if just for a little bit - to feel his warmth and let that pleasant and gentle feeling take over......)

By now, Tim was sure that they would be soaked by the time they got back inside if they kept at it for this long - he was already getting nearly as wet as Brian, although perhaps not quite to Brian's extent. There's no way he would with how long Brian had been (and still continued to be) outside.

"I want to show you something." Brian spoke. Tim grew curious in response, staring at Brian as if silently questioning him. Through the rain and the puddles slowly forming in the ground, there was something comforting that Tim found standing there outside with Brian in spite of how wet he was becoming from the rain.

For even just a little bit, Tim felt as if he understood why Brian adored the rain just as much as he did.

"What....what are you going to show me?" Tim asks. Brian grins, waving his hand in a gesture for Tim to continue following him. He followed suit, trailing after Brian in each step he took.

(Tim can't explain it, isn't sure how to even begin to explain it - but there is a warmth in Brian that Tim doesn't feel with anyone else.

Tim can see him, trace out the outlines and map out each part of his body - study Brian's smile and his laughter and his heart that is something that is more pure and powerful than the glowing sun.

And yet, even Tim's weak attempts at trying to describe Brian will never compare to the real thing - will never compare to the real, honest and genuine  _Brian._

He's so wonderful, Tim thinks. So wonderful and beautiful he might just go blind.)

Eventually, Brian came to a stop. Tim nearly stumbled at the suddenness of Brian's action, but did not fall.

"Here." Brian spoke. He turned around to look at Tim, his smile still visible on his face. An awkward smile of Tim's own began growing looking at Brian's in response.

The wet grass underneath Tim's shoes splashed underneath him, the sky raining down on him. Trees that stay unbothered by the weather, water splashing off and droplets sliding off of leaves into the mudded ground - the steady sound of _tap tap tap_ from raindrops hitting where they stood. Brian stopped to take a sigh of pleasure, smiling at the sight around him.

Tim doesn't understand, exactly, what Brian is attempting to show him - but the way Brian smiles under the world around him with a happiness that makes him appear brighter and more beautiful than anything else Tim has ever laid his eyes on. He knows for sure that even if he doesn't understand it at the very least he understands Brian and knows exactly that even put aside the charming scenery, Brian is easily more of an attractive and refreshing sight than anything else in this very area.

(Maybe Tim doesn't need to understand. Maybe he just has to enjoy.)

Brian is  _glowing,_ and Tim isn't completely sure what _he_ looks like in the very moment - wet to the point of almost but not quite nearly being soaked from the increasing amount of downfall by the minute - but he knows that Brian is absolutely handsome - that he's absolutely beautiful.

Tim found that the only thing he could do was stare at Brian and admire him, even as ridiculous as it was. If Brian noticed, he didn't say anything.

(He was always so understanding.)

Instead, Brian took his hands into Tim's again, intertwining their fingers in an intimate gesture of a sort. Tim looked down at their hands together, his hands again being envolped by Brian's warmth. Brian began to grin again, leaning forward to press a kiss on Tim's lips.

Brian is warm, and kissing him is like kissing the sun and all the beautiful things made up of and inside it.

It's a stupid thought and Tim pushes that back the instant Brian kisses him, kissing Brian back and allowing himself to melt into it.

Their kiss is slightly clumsy given how sudden it was and that it caught Tim off guard - surprised but definitely not upset - but they both still enjoy it nonetheless. Brian is grinning into it and laughing, bright and sharp in a way that stabs Tim's heart with a happiness bigger than anything else. Eventually, Tim is laughing and grinning with Brian too - he imagines that they both would probably look incredibly stupid to anyone else viewing them - two idiots grinning and kissing in the rain giggling their heads off. Still, Tim is too caught up in the moment to bother. Why would he? It's _Brian_ he's with, Brian who knows and understands Tim far more better and on a larger scale than anyone else.

Brian is the first to pull back, hands still holding Tim's and Tim isn't entirely sure when Brian is going to let go or if he even wants Brian to let go. There's that afterglow that sits even after their kiss, leaving Tim content and standing there with that same stupid smile still stuck on his face. He feels light, like he might just drift away at any moment - too lost in love and too lost in Brian.

For once, though, Tim realizes that this sort of feeling isn't always a bad thing. If he could, he'd drown in it - high off the feeling of loving Brian.

Brian sighs again, pleased, resting his forehead against Tim's. Although they're both wet and cold and eventually will both be inevitably sick but Tim can't find it in himself to even be upset about it. He gets it, why Brian likes the rain so much - he almost doesn't want to go back inside.

"I love you, Tim Wright." Brian says. Tim hesitates for only a moment, beaming.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for marble hornets i think? which was super fun to do, also sidenote mh fandom does not have enough brim content in it to satisfy
> 
> and in case youre wondering, yes they did get sick together. and brian definitely complained about his cold the whole time


End file.
